Purring Problems
by LethanWolf
Summary: Otabek loves spending time with his little Omega because of one very adorable issue that he has. Not one that Yuri is consciously aware of. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GEISHAAA!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEISHAAA! I am sorry this is belated. Motivation as you know has evaded me entirely and hopefully it doesn't come across too much in this pitiful excuse of a 1 shot.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning some slight language and suggestive themes ahead!**

 **XxXxX**

Otabek hardly knew what he was getting himself into when he first agreed to spend the night with Yuri. It had been after the Omega had taken gold at the Grand Prix in his first debut. Perhaps riding on a high from his victory he'd asked Otabek to spend the night and that was the first time they'd slept in the same bed together. After that it just became a sort of ritual.

Now they were 'sort of' dating.

The world of competitive sporting was a fickle thing. Everyone was quick to boast about an Alpha status but almost no one would publicly announce themselves as an Omega. Even Yuri had not told Otabek that he was an Omega yet.

'It sucks I only get to see you at major competitions,' Yuri scoffed. His breath ghosting over the skin of Otabeks bare chest as they lay curled up in the hotel bed together. The scent of sex was heavy in the air but even then you would be hard done by to separate the pheromones and determine a secondary gender of the pair in the room. Yuri was meticulous about taking his suppressants and though it had been three years since the first time they'd shared a bed Yuri had still never invited Otabek to share in his heat. Something Otabek wanted to raise with him but was waiting for Yuri to tell him he was an Omega first.

'It is better than nothing,' Otabek responded with his arm tightening protectively around his little Omega.

It bugged Otabek that Yuri seemed to be hiding himself as a beta. Whatever suppressants he was on seemed to stop the production of slick and though he'd managed to take Otabek's slightly larger than average alpha dick just fine there weren't many tells to identify him as an Omega.

Except one.

One that even the highest suppressants couldn't suppress.

It was Otabeks favourite thing about Yuri but he'd never _ever_ admit it to the boy. It's likely if he did Yuri would never let him stay over again. They were curled up together under the hotel covers and Yuri was tracing lazy circles against Otabeks left peck.

'Why are you always so placid about things?' Yuri scoffed, shaking his head and nuzzling down into him. He liked a cuddle this one.

'Because I get to spend some time with you and even though it may not be as much as I'd like, I'm happy for any time I do get.'

Yuri let out a little huff but Otabek could tell he was smiling. If he said words he'd give his smile away in his voice so Yuri was silent for a little while.

Dating an Omega really opened his eyes. He could now spot other Omega males with ease, he couldn't believe he'd never seen it before. Omegas had a particular kind of nature, especially male Omegas who were the rarest of the secondary genders. They were often seen as 'stereotypes' but Otabek realised there was a lot more to it than that. It was a deeply installed nature. Otabek was now so sure that Yuuri Katsuki-Nikoforov was also an Omega if the possessive growls from Victor were anything to go by. Where Yuuri would relent and walk back into Victors arms, Yuri didn't. He would smirk at Otabek and purposefully flirt with others or put his neck a little more on display to the rest of the world just to rile him up. He knew he would always get the rougher and slightly more possessive sex that followed. It seemed that part of his Omega instincts preened at the idea that Otabek was possessive over him. But how could he not be? Yuri was beautiful and he knew it too. At least Yuuri was a little more reserved.

The skating world seemed to think that Yuri was a Beta or Alpha, with how aggressive he often acted especially to the press and JJ. God did he hate JJ.

But only Otabek knew, and through no consent of Yuri and that made a wave of guilt crash over him.

Still he refused to admit that he knew, refused to admit it and potentially lose Yuri or chase him away.

As if on cue Yuri gave a wide yawn and settled down against Otabek. The Alpha rumbled in a bid to lull his mate into a safe sleep and Yuri sighed in content. Now all Otabek had to do was wait. His eyes were on the clock on the far side of the room as he fought the wave of tiredness that was threatening to drag him down. Pinching himself harshly against his hip in a bid to keep himself awake.

Then he heard it.

It started as a gentle rumble, completely involuntary and against the creators own knowledge and Otabek sighed. This was the reason he knew that Yuri was an Omega.

The purring grew steadily louder in the silent room and Otabek turned his head to the side to gently kiss Yuri's forehead. The smaller man was completely asleep, his mouth opened a little which just emphasised the noise into the space between them. The rumbling in his chest vibrated against Otabek where he lay pressed against him.

It made the Alpha part of Otabek extremely satisfied. For an Alpha there was no greater reward than a purring Omega. Omegas only purred when they were exceptionally happy, satiated and taken care of. It meant the Alpha had done their job right. Though the stereotypes were a little stagnant there was some truth there, that the Alphas would be the ones to fight and protect and the Omegas would be the ones waiting for them. Omegas were drawn to strong Alphas who could protect them, it was a basic instinct and it obviously came from more primal days. Where Alphas had the ability to growl and snarl, making noises to scare off other Alphas but also noises to calm their mates only Omegas could purr. Betas made no noise at all.

The purring continued, deep and even vibrating through Otabek's entire being as he lay there. Subconsciously he started to gently rub his hand up and down Yuris hip and side. Encouraging the smaller male to press more firmly against him so he was half asleep on top of Otabek.

The short programme that day had been taxing and Otabek was worried that Yuri would fall into his deep sleep too soon before he'd get a chance to properly enjoy the purring. However it wasn't the case. The purring continued for at least half an hour before it settled down as the blond fell into the next phase of his sleep. The noise gradually becoming quieter until it was nothing more than a faint rumble, like thunder in the distance.

It was at this point that Otabek began to fall asleep aware that the free skate was coming and he'd need to be in tip top condition to skate a clean programme. Lack of sleep only made him grumpy and when he was in a bad mood it would often reflect onto Yuri who would be extra sour on his Alphas behalf. That would not be a good time for anyone, so Otabek reluctantly closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

The morning after the purring sessions, Otabek would always be in an exceptionally good mood. Though he didn't vocalise it because he wasn't a very vocal person, he would smile more and lay gentle touches against Yuri more than he would normally which left the blond huffing half in content and half in exasperation.

'You shouldn't be this happy in the morning,' the blond grumbled as he ran a towel through his damp hair and glared at the clock. Otabek watched him silently, tilting his head to the side and smiling. Yuri always looked more feminine when he was towel drying his long hair. He'd refused to cut it at Otabeks request and now kept it just around shoulder length. It was currently tossed over to one side as a towel was aggressively attacking it, the motion left Yuris neck beautifully exposed and Otabek bit back a growl. Instead pushing himself from the bed and making his way over, he wrapped his arms around Yuris waist and pulled him close his nose finding its way into the crook of his neck. Close to his scent gland.

He smelt of soap and nothing else and Otabek sighed in disappointment. He wanted to smell Yuris real scent, his thick Omega scent. He imagined it would be something fresh, perhaps a herb like smell or the scent of pine or mint. Yuri was so meticulous about keeping himself clean that kind of scent would suit him.

'You need to take a shower,' Yuri mumbled and Otabek realised he was tensed up against him.

'Why?' he growled into his neck, his lips moving over the spot of his scent glands. Trying to tempt the younger mans scent out to play.

'Because you stink,' Yuri laughed and made to playfully shove him away and Otabek sighed. He stepped back, knowing full well when he was being dismissed and not wanting to overstep his mark. He caught the boys beautiful green eyes but the gaze was fierce.

'Do I smell bad?' Otabek asked, his voice husky in the morning and watched Yuri's slender adams apple bounce as he swallowed thickly.

'Not bad per say, just that you need to shower,' he huffed and took another step back.

'Fine,' Otabek grunted and turned towards the bathroom. Alphas rarely suppressed their scents, only enough to stop themselves being a distraction to Omegas but mostly it was just with scent masking soaps rather than with oral tablets. An Alpha scent was only a massive distraction to an Omega close to heat however an Omegas scent could be a massive distraction to an Alpha even when they were far from heat. Otabek had only ever scented one Omega in heat, it had been a female who was making her way into a heat hotel escorted by a family member. Even though Otabek was completely gay he'd even been tempted by the scent, some deep primitive part of him coming undone at it. He wanted to know Yuris scent more than anything, wanted it so thick on the air he could taste it for days to come but of course for that to happen Yuri would need to open up to him or he'd need to forget to take his suppressants.

The competition and his image for his figure skating career mattered too much for him to forget something so important. Otabek was worried that their scents wouldn't even be compatible. He'd heard of that happening before. Sometimes some couples were forced apart because they couldn't stand each others scents. Others worked their way through it but Otabek was always concerned and the comments from Yuri such as the ones he'd just stated didn't do anything to ease his over thinking mind.

He washed with the hotels scent blocking soap, a standard found in all hotels now on the back of new government laws in the USA, EU and Asia. He ran it roughly over the scent glands on his neck and his wrists so he wouldn't bother Yuri anymore.

He stood under the running water for a while. Maybe it was time to think about broaching the subject with Yuri that he knew he was an Omega and that it was okay. He could stop hiding, maybe Yuri didn't want to tell him for fear of rejection but if Otabek could prove he'd treat him no differently maybe it would be enough to ease his mind?

Otabek straightened up, turning the shower off and nodding to himself. He wouldn't even have to mention the purring, he could just state that there were other things… technically Yuri's body fit all the typical descriptions of a male Omega. Otabek knew because he'd been googling.

Yuri was now 18 years old and still wasn't very tall, he only stood in at 5'6. Also there was his dick to consider too, Otabek was sure it was around the 4 – 6 inch mark that was common for male Omegas though he hadn't been able to actually measure it. Then there was the fact that he'd taken Otabek so easily and taken his knot as well, even begged him for it one time in the throws of sex. Surely all of this was enough? An Alpha could never take another Alphas knot, it would take weeks to prepare for that but Omegas were built for it. Surely this was enough to approach the subject without the need to inform him that in the dead of night when he was asleep he started purring contently in Otabeks arms?

He stepped out the shower and towel dried his hair much quicker than Yuri did, hearing the hair dryer shut off in the main room before he opened the door.

'Do I smell better now?' Otabek grunted at him and Yuri smirked over at him.

'Yes, but you need to put clothes on.'

'Why? It's just us?'

'You can't skate in the buff Otabek,' Yuri scowled and quickly turned away but there was a bit of heat creeping up his neck as he turned back towards his hair brush and compact mirror.

'Maybe I'll beat you if I do,' Otabek tried his hand at a joke and saw Yuris shoulders shake with silent laughter. He moved around the room putting clothes back on anyway. They usually ordered rooms separate then would decide who had been given the best room and choose that room to stay in. For Yuri it came down to whoever had the best view and the cleanest looking bathroom but Otabek was more concerned with who their neighbours would be. He was sure Yuri wasn't even fully aware of how loud he could be during the highs of sex.

They'd not told anyone about their 'sort of' relationship yet though Otabek was sure that Yuuri and Victor knew. Just through observations. It was incredibly obvious if someone was looking closely enough which Yuuri and Victor did often.

Once they were dressed they made their way towards the rink. They were known to be friends so showing up together wasn't worth hiding. The rink was bristling with the atmosphere of the competition ahead. Though Victor had well and fully retired now, he was coaching Yuuri for what seemed like one of his final years. Though there had been no announcement of his retirement yet it was looming closer and closer and whenever Otabek tried to talk to Yuri about it, he'd get upset.

Yuri's version of upset was swearing though and getting angry not so much crying.

Otabek didn't plan on placing, the competition was too fierce and he was here to simply do his best. But competing against Yuri, Yuuri, JJ, Pitchit and Chris would be a privilege in itself. There were so many talented skaters this year.

JJ gave a very… JJ performance. Same as all the years previously he'd had music specifically made for his own routine. He sat comfortably atop the leader board after taking to the ice after Chris and Pitchit but once Otabek went out to skate he was pleased to see that he actually beat the Canadian skater by less than a point. It was enough to have Yuri shouting happily and the two exchanged the briefest of high fives before Yuri took to the ice. He was full of concentration since Yuuri's score in the short programmed had landed him ahead of the younger male. Now Yuri seemed determined more than ever and Otabek looked on proudly as his short blond Omega skated a programme so clean that he bubbled with pride to see his name below Yuri's on the scoreboard.

Another high five was exchanged briefly and Otabek let his hand linger a little longer after the initial contact. Enough to set a smile on Yuris lips but not enough to draw attention from anyone else. So he thought anyway, turns out Russians were very astute and there was an intense gaze of viridian coloured eyes watching the exchange.

Yuuri was next up and the final skater of the day. Though Yuri's skate was flawless he did touch down once on a quad. It seemed that Victor and Yuuri had been working very hard as Yuuri landed a quad flip with ease.

No one.

No one was prepared for the quad axel that he almost landed at the very end of his performance. Though he stepped out of it, he didn't touch down and the points it awarded were enough to place him higher than Yuri on the scoreboard.

Otabek was sad for Yuri but as he turned to look at the blond he was smiling to himself. It was such a peculiar thing to see.

'You're happy he took gold?'

'He deserved it,' Yuri shrugged, 'it's good to know that just because Victor is gone that this competition won't be easy. If I am to beat a quad axel I'll need to work twice as hard.' He smirked up at Otabek who nodded when he realised what Yuri was saying. Without Victor, winning came very easily to Yuri. However it seemed Yuuri now posed a threat, a disruptive threat that would bring the spark of the competition back for Yuri.

'Will you be working on your quads for next season?' Otabek asked as they made their way down for the award ceremony. He never did get an answer, only a smirk.

Otabek knew that Victor, Yuuri and Yuri trained together in Russia. Since Victor went back into retirement they had spoken about moving back to Japan but speculation was that the two didn't want to leave Yuri.

Victor still created programmes for Yuri and had started to teach him how to choreograph his own. They were known as a skating family more than anything, with the joke being that Yuuri and Victor were his adopted fathers. Yuri sulked every time he heard it but it was clear they were all more than just your average friends.

So it should have come as no surprise when Yuri invited Otabek out to dinner with them as a celebration that evening.

Victor and Yuuri sat on the other side of the table looking completely comfortable in each others presence. Their wedding rings flashed in the lights of the restaurants and Otabek observed their casual interactions. Being with an Omega himself he could see the subtleties in the way Victor positioned and held himself around Yuuri that made it clear of Yuuris secondary gender.

Victor seemed to subconsciously position himself between Yuuri and any other alpha, Otabek included. If anyone was caught staring at Yuuri Victor would glare at them until they looked away and ensured a protective arm was slung around the Omega through the entire meal. Watching Victor try and eat with one hand was quite something.

'So Otabek,' Yuuri spoke and he started. He'd been the silent observer for this entire meal letting the 'family' have their bonding time. 'Yuri has told us a lot about you,' the Omega leaned over the table. His wide brown eyes fixed on Otabeks own and he mentally prepared himself. This was the interview moment wasn't it? Where two parents decided if someone was worthy of their son? Yuuri looked hopeful but Victor was still eyeing Otabek with a less than warm stare.

'What do you think you'll do when skating has come to an end?' Yuuri asked. Yuuri was famous for moving in a feminine manner while he skated but it seemed to translate into his casual movements as well. Otabek noticed as he lightly traced a finger around his wine glass.

'Well,' Otabek wasn't sure of the question what was the hidden meaning? Perhaps wondering how he'd support Yuri once his skating career was over. 'If I wasn't skating I'd be DJing, I still do tracks from time to time and I have a diploma in music and technology.'

Yuuris eyes lit up as he said it and he settled down in his seat a little.

'Like in a club?' Victors voice wasn't cold but it wasn't friendly either. His husband turned to glare at Victor and the Russian straightened up a little in his seat, seeming a little put out by the reaction from his lover. 'I just mean, it can't be good money doing that can it?'

'He can sing and play guitar and keyboard too Victor,' Yuri sneered and Otabek turned to see the blond glaring across the table towards Victor. The whole scene was actually rather comical, did Victor and Yuuri actually think of Yuri as their son? If that was the case then Otabek was going to do everything in his power to ensure that they accepted him into this family.

'Actually I was aiming for track mixing and even though I'd do Djing on the side my real intent and focus is creating mixes and soundtracks for movies and television. I've already been offered a couple of personal positions in the business by colleagues through my skating career.' Otabek shrugged his shoulders casually, he knew that he'd be able to take of Yuri even after Yuri ended his own skating career. Perhaps it was primal but the Alpha in him would have it no other way. He wanted to take care of his Omega.

'Oh,' Yuuri turned back around and his large brown eyes seemed to be shimmering in the bright lights, 'that sounds amazing Otabek!'

'He is,' Yuri agreed though it sounded more like a snap to Victor than an actual agreement to Yuuri's statement. Otabek bristled with pride at Yuris words and he turned to glance down at the little Omega as a delicate flush covered his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was the wine he'd been stealing from Otabeks glass that had coloured his cheeks or the statement that had just slipped from his mouth.

'Alright,' Victor seemed to regard Otabek for a moment and he relaxed a little in his chair. 'You have our permission to date him Yuri.'

'Victor-' Yuuri scolded.

'I didn't need your permission,' Yuri huffed beside him.

'Well you have it anyway,' Victor frowned at him and Otabek found himself grinning into his glass as he went to take sip. He felt a strong fist close around his arm and Yuri was dragging the glass to his lips and they all watched in shock as he started to drain Otabeks glass of wine completely.

'Yuri,' Otabek tried to pull it away but didn't want to risk hurting him or spilling any on him and before he knew it the glass was empty.

'I am not a kid,' he huffed over to Victor.

'Then stop acting like one.'

'Victor,' Yuuri's tone was more than scolding now and Victor shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes flickering to his mate who was glaring at him, 'we've had this discussion before. We are not his parents, we may love him but we aren't in charge of him.' He sighed and turned back towards Otabek while Victor look a little stung at being told off.

'Sorry Otabek, you should know we care for Yuri a lot and we just want what's best for him.'

'It's fine, so do I,' Otabek nodded his head and watched a tender smile light up Yuuris face.

'If you both want what's best for me, get more wine,' he huffed and Otabek turned when he heard the slight slur in his voice. The glass sizes here were by no means modest and Yuri rarely drank because of the age restrictions in most countries. It didn't take a genius to work out that the alcohol was already making him a little tipsy.

Trying to detract away from the conversation Yuuri started chatting animatedly about the upcoming new Spiderman movie that was due to be released by Marvel. They spoke about the role Tony Stark would play and sometime through the conversation Yuri started to doze against Otabeks side. The colour in his cheeks evident as to why he was struggling to stay awake. Victor had started to warm to Otabek now and the evening took a perfect turn with the man starting to feel like part of the family. Yuri nuzzled into his side obviously not fully in control of his own actions and Otabek wound an arm protectively around him and pulling him flush against his side. He could feel Yuuri and Victors eyes on him and his actions when he heard a familiar sound. A sound that caused Otabek to tense in the setting surrounded by other people. The purring started lowly in Yuri's chest but before it could get loud enough for people on the other tables to hear he'd jolted himself awake, his eyes wide and full of horror as he went to stand up and leave. Otabek reached out and quickly grabbed him, hearing a gasp from Yuuri on the other side of the table.

'It- I didn't… it wasn't-' Yuri stammered, aware now by the look in Otabeks eyes that he'd just been found out for the Omega he was. With surprising strength he yanked his hand away from Otabeks and fled from the restaurant. Otabek quickly glanced over to Victor and Yuuri.

'I have to go get him,' he said quickly, hearing words of encouragement before he tore off after Yuri.

The cold of the night hit him as he exited the restaurant and he realised he'd left his jacket behind as he ran to catch up with Yuri.

'Yuri _wait!'_ He called but the blond kept running, he was very quick and light on his feet and Otabek was worried he wouldn't be able to catch him when the blond took a wrong turn into a dead end.

' _Fuck_ ,' he heard the younger boy swear before he turned around not daring to look at Otabek as he tried to make his way by him.

'Yuri I already _knew!'_

The words caused Yuri to freeze and the blond looked up at him in shock. Otabek was panting heavily, taking one final big deep breath before he finally opened up.

'I've known since the first night we slept together,' he shook his head, 'not when we had sex but when we first shared a bed together.'

'Is that why you want to be with me?' he snarled and it was so far from the reaction Otabek had been expecting that his mind went blank. 'Because I'm a fucking Omega?'

'What?' Otabek was trying to process where these thoughts were coming from.

'Well I don't need an Alpha just because of that, I don't want to be treated differently just because-'

'Yuri you have it all wrong,' Otabek stepped forward. He wasn't good with words but he knew he needed to stop these thoughts right now before they became poisonous. 'I don't like you because you're an Omega, I like you because you're fantastic, you always have been.'

Yuri was still glaring and his eyes were glossed over like he was fighting back tears, he made a scoffing noise and took a step back away from him.

'How did you know?'

'You purr when you fall asleep,' Otabek sighed and shook his head.

'That's a lie, I've stayed over with Victor and Yuuri loads and they didn't know until I told them.' Yuri spat back and it hurt Otabek to think that Yuri would think he was lying about that.

'No? Maybe not when you sleep then but you do when you're with me. I don't come to your hotel rooms all the time for the sex,' he tried smile, 'don't get me wrong the sex is amazing because its with _you_ but do you know what I really love?' Otabek took a step forward, pleased that Yuri wasn't backing away from him. He cupped his cheek gently, thumb brushing over his lips as if to silence any other negative words that may flow from them. 'I love the fact that while you're falling asleep in my arms you purr, it's like I can't sleep without that beautiful noise now. The fact it's reserved only for me just makes me love it more. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to wait until you were comfortable enough to tell me.' Otabek felt a twinge of pain clutch at his chest. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

It took Yuri a while to calm down enough to reply. During that time he allowed his face to continue to be cradled in Otabeks hands.

'All my life I've grown up being told that Alphas only want an Omega for one thing. The fact we can breed, the fact we can… take them so well.' He winced at his words and his face recoiled a little but Otabek just followed his movements, refusing to let go. 'Every Omega based class I've attended taught me to be wary of Alphas to fear them and to be careful of them. I was worried if you ever found out it would become the only reason you'd like me.'

'After looking at Yuuri and Victor how can you believe that to be true?' Otabek frowned, 'after knowing me for all these years how can you believe that to be true?'

'It took me a long time to tell Victor and Yuuri about it and even then I did it because I had too. They were around when my heat was due… I think Yuuri knew long before but like you he waited until I said something. It didn't come as a surprise to him and opening up to someone felt good, especially another Omega.'

After Otabeks words it was clear he knew about Yuuri and Victors secondary genders so Yuri clearly just rolled with it for this conversation.

'Telling Yuuri though I knew I'd need to tell Victor too. He's become surprisingly more tame since Yuuri came into his life.'

'We Alpha's we get classes on Omegas a well,' Otabek said watching as Yuri glanced up at him. 'Ours warn us how susceptible and compliant we can become to an Omega. Once you fall in love with an Omega they're under your skin. They could tell you to jump off a bridge and you'd do it if it made them happy.'

Otabek wasn't sure where the strength was coming from but Yuri was clearly very vulnerable and exposed in this moment and Otabek wanted to meet him halfway, to open himself up a little.

'You're under my skin Yuri,' he mumbled leaning forward, 'I've been in love with you for a long time now. I can't imagine not ever being able to fall asleep to your purring and waking to your beautiful gaze.'

'Beka…' he let the pet name hang timid in the air between them as Otabek reached down and gently pecked his lips with his own.

'I love you Yuri, not because you're an Omega but because you're brilliant, flawless and stunning and even if you were an Alpha I'd force myself to find a way to make this work.'

'Beka,' he mumbled again sighing contently and nuzzling into Otabeks neck. Otabek rubbed his arms up and down his body trying to keep his Omega warm in the frigid air around them even if it meant handing over the last remnants of his own body heat.

'I love you too,' Yuri mumbled into his neck, sighing in content and Otabek felt a warmth flood through him. He let out a satisfied growl and he felt Yuri melt against him at the noise. 'Now that you know, we have some things we need to talk about.'

'Oh?' Otabek hoped it wouldn't take too long, else Yuuri and Victor find their frozen corpses in the morning.

'That Alpha scent and those damn Alpha growls,' Yuri mumbled against his skin. His breath ghosting gently over his scent gland, 'will be the death of me. Get them under control.'

Otabek couldn't help but laugh at the request. Feeling a weigh lift from his shoulders as he properly considered those words.

'You like my scent?'

'I do,' he mumbled, nuzzling closer into his neck and against his scent gland.

'Good, could I maybe get to smell yours one day properly?' he asked tentatively, 'I know you're on really strong suppressants but…'

'I have a heat coming up in two months,' he mumbled casually, unaware that Otabeks mouth had gone dry at the statement.

'You can smell it then during my heat.'

'You-' he swallowed thickly, 'you mean spend your heat with you?'

'Mmm,' he mumbled clearly very content with his nose pressed against Otabeks scent gland.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' he pulled back and Otabek stared down at him. His eyes looked dazed and it was a little thrilling to know that he looked that way because of the effects that Otabeks scent had on him.

'I'd love that,' he reached down and gently touched his lips back to Yuris own. They stood there exchanging gentle tender kisses until a voice broke them apart.

'There you two are, you must be _freezing,'_ it was Yuuri and Victor running towards them waving their jackets in the air. Grateful Otabek took Yuris jacket first and helped him into it a sight that was greeted by a smile from Victor and then he put his own jacket on.

'We should probably head back to the hotel, we've got an early flight tomorrow,' the words flowed easily from Victors mouth and Otabek felt a stab in his chest.

'You're welcome to come to Russia and stay anytime,' Yuuri said and Otabek smiled as Victor nodded. The two turned to walk away clearly giving them some privacy.

'I don't want to leave tomorrow,' Yuri huffed and Otabek smiled.

'I will come and visit soon, very soon. Before your heat I promise. I want you to be comfortable with me there and have a chance to change your mind if you want to.'

'As if,' Yuri rolled his eyes, 'like who the fuck else would I spend it with?'

Otabek smirked at himself, he felt proud to know that this little Russian punk was his and that he'd get to see him again sooner than expected. For that night though, he was looking forward to being lulled asleep by that beautiful noise that seemed to be reserved only for him.


End file.
